


A dream talk

by Bacner



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inner Circle - Freeform, Mutant Powers, Mutant Underground, Post 2x04, Shared Dreams, Sibling Relationship, Some Spoilers, dream talk, pop culture references, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Lauren and Andy do have a talk - in their dreams.





	A dream talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Lauren was asleep. She was in a bad mood. Moreover, how could she not? Her brother did turn on them once and for all, and he seems to have been training and getting stronger himself, and that, given the circumstances, was not that good in itself. In addition – she was defeated, she was possibly hurt – and right when her parents were having their own difficulties. This sucked.

“Tell me about it,” Andy muttered from his position at Lauren’s side – in this particular dream, they were sitting on a balcony on some high-rise building in D.C., looking at the streets below them, (through the railing), while overhead the sky was overcast, albeit with some clear patches. It was chilly, but then again, it was mid-autumn, and autumn in D.C. is not really warm, not unlike, say, Florida…

“I’m sorry?” Lauren blinked, as their last dream ended with her flying over the roof, an experience that she did not want to experience again. 

“You’re the one who is complaining, here,” Andy pointed out, not unreasonably. “What sucks specifically?”

“Do you want to start with me?!” Lauren shouted, incredulously. “What were you thinking, what are you thinking-“

“I need space,” Andy said flatly. “Away from all of you. I love you, but we’re real-life Lannisters or something, Lauren, I’m not going down that road.”

Lauren stared at her brother. “Lannisters? What are you talking about- never mind, I do not want to know-“

“Well, what do you know?” Andy looked at her with a distinctively impish impression on his face, as he did when they were younger and not yet manifested mutant abilities. “Spill!”

“I don’t have to spill anything!” Lauren snapped, her cheeks burning red from a variety of factors. “This is my dream-“

“Our dream, sister,” Andy did not have any humor on his own face now, either. “Part of our powers are shared dreams, and that, is frankly, disturbing.”

“…” Lauren thought this over, for real. “Really shared dreams?”

“You mean the last one, where you fell, wasn’t telling enough?”

“…” Lauren thought this over some more. Regardless her still-present love for her brother, the idea of shared dreams was somewhat disturbing for her too. Yes, they could probably handle it, but-

“Okay, I can see now where your Lannister piece is coming from,” Lauren confessed, reluctantly. “But still, there probably were better options than the Hellfire Club or whatever they’re calling themselves these days.”

“Maybe, but I’m not going to argue with you, not while Esme is helping me to contact you,” Andy confessed, equally reluctantly.

“Oh, it’s Esme now, is it?” Lauren said tartly. “Andy, you’re fifteen! I do not know what kind of a relationship you two have-“

“Quid pro quo, I think,” Andy did not back down. “I helped her bandage her sisters after Marcos burned them with his powers, and in return she’s helping me figure out my powers. What, you did not wonder as to why you have not seen any Frosts at the hospital heist?”

“…Marcos didn’t tell us that,” Lauren blinked. “I think we’re going to have a talk with him about that – a fat lot of good this will do-“

Andy did not reply, and Lauren immediately grew worried. “Andy?” she asked, softly, nervously.

“…I miss you – all of you. We may be Lannisters, but the rest of the Westeros families weren’t that wonderful either.”

“Then come back-“

“I can’t. It will be worse. I – need to make my own future, and not be a Jaime Lannister, or a Joffrey, or whoever…” Andy trailed away. “Plus, I need to go now. Esme told me that you people have kidnapped someone named Graph-“

“Mmm,” Lauren muttered, unwilling to go there – she did not like that man and she was not liking what her family and friends were doing with him even less. “What about him? I do know that they have killed his brother, apparently-“

“And had to do even more damage control, sister,” Andy did not rise to the bait. “Your friends will need to do damage control themselves, soon.”

And Lauren woke up.


End file.
